


Month One

by AIMH_18



Series: These Nine Months [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, My First Fanfic, There married, lots of fluff, male pregnancy is normal in this story, there not in a band in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMH_18/pseuds/AIMH_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been married for awhile and Harry and Louis have always wanted kids, but that doesn't mean Harry isn't scared about how Louis will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and this one will be pretty short, but this will be the first in this series so enjoy.

**Harry's point of view**

 

_two pink lines, Positive_

Harry was holding the pregnancy test in his hand, it was positive he was pregnant.

Harry got really happy then he realized, Louis! How was he supposed to tell Louis and how would he react. Those thoughts didn't last long though because there was a door was being slammed followed but "Honey i'm home", Louis was home!

Harry was frozen he wanted to move, wanted to scream back that he was upstairs but he couldn't do anything. Louis called again "Harry?". Harry finally was able to move and he hid the test in one of the top cabinets because he knew Louis wouldn't be able to reach it.

He ran downstairs to find Louis in the living room on his phone. "Hey babe" i said. "There you are, why weren't you answering me?" he asked. "Oh.. ummm.. i was in the bathroom' which wasn't a lie. "oh ok" He said then kissed my cheek.

I leaned away from him looked down, when i looked back up he had a hurt and confused look on his face. I tried to say something but nothing came out, Luckily Louis knew me to well to think that i actually didn't want a kiss from him. "Haz what wrong" he asked sounding generally concerned.

"Louis" i sighed. I took his hand in mine and looking into his piercing blue eyes 'i'm Pregnant". I couldn't keep looking him in the eyes so i just looked down but continued to hold his hands. It didn't take long for Louis to react,

"Are you serious!!!" he said. I noded my head still not making eye contact with him. He brought his finger to my chin and lifted up my head so i was looking straight at him. "Were going to have baby" he said happily as a wide smile spread across his face. "were having a baby he said louder". " yes we are" i said. He twirled me around happily and he couldn't stop smiling and neither could i.

After a few minutes of twirling around the hallway i grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to our bedroom. i let go of his hand and disappeared into the bathroom to grab the pregnancy test. 

I went back the bedroom and handed louis the test. He stared at it for a minute before an even bigger smile formed on his face if that was even possible at this point. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. 

We sat down on the bed and we looked into eachothers eyes which were filled with nothing but happiness. 

"were having a baby lou". "yes we are Haz".

We fell asleep tangled in eachothers arms with louis' are on my not yet visible baby bump and smiles plastered on our faces. 

We weing going to be just fine and i am excited to see what the next eight months has to bring.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm excited to write the rest of the series.


End file.
